Lindo, lindo Yamaguchi
by nekomisakichan
Summary: Yamaguchi parecía un adolescente normal, pero eso sólo era de puertas para afuera, de puertas para adentro su vida era el mismo infierno. Pero pero eso nadie lo sabia. TsukiYama.
1. Chapter 1

Yamaguchi Tadashi podía parecer un adolescente normal, como cualquier otro, hacia sus tareas, le iba bien en la escuela, asistía a actividades de su club deportivo, tenia amigos y hasta un amor imposible. Pero no todo era como la sonrisa del pecoso dejaba ver que era. Las cosas eran mas difíciles, hasta se podría decir que eran tortuosas. ¿Por que? Bueno eso se podía explicar en dos palabras:

_Violencia intrafamiliar_

Así de crudo como se lee. Para explicarlo mejor seria mas fácil explicar como estaba constituida la familia del castaño, y esa estaba completada por: una madre, un padre y tres hermanas mayores, por ende Yamaguchi, el mas pequeño de la casa era por ende el mas débil. La diferencia de edades entre sus hermanas y el solo era de tres años, pero aun así, hasta la ultima de ellas decidió irse de la casa. El no las culpaba, seguramente si no hubiera tenido un motivo para quedarse también se habría ido. Pero su motivo no tenia nada que ver con su amor imposible, tenia que ver con su primer amor:

_Su madre._

La deducción era simple, su padre no era el ser lleno de luz y amabilidad que demostraba fuera de casa. Y su madre tampoco parecía estar en sus cabales. El psicólogo, al que habían ido años atrás cuando todas sus hermanas aun vivían con el, había dicho que sufría de una dependencia extrema hacia el hombre que le había dado hijos. Tal extrema era que la mujer olvidaba completamente todos insultos, golpes o palizas que su marido le dirigiera a ella o a cualquiera de sus hijos.

Porque su padre no se limitaba solo a golpear a su esposa, habían veces en que ni sus hermanas ni el soportaba aquel abuso ganándose palizas horrorosas cada uno o a veces todos. Pero claro, aquel hombre siempre procuraba no dejar marcas visibles, nunca. Para las hermanas de Tadashi les era doloroso ver a su madre ser sometida de esa manera, pero era mas doloroso ver a su pequeño hermanito en ese martirio. Llegando al punto de que cada una de ellas se había metido entre el y su padre, ganándose así la ira de aquel ser, que para ese momento ya era despreciable.

Aun así el también se había ganado sus golpes, que a medida de que sus hermanas abandonaban aquel lugar llamado "hogar" iban en aumento. Todo por tristes e infructíferos intentos de que su madre no fuera herida, después de todo ellos como hermanos siempre lo habían intentado. Aunque ellas perdían las esperanzas y preferían salir de aquél lugar, insistiendo, cada una en su momento, a el, al mas pequeño, al mas "mimado" por así decirlo, siempre queriéndo lo mejor para el. Pero el siempre tenia aquella esperanza en que su madre recapacitara un día de esos, un día despertaría y dejaría de tratar a sus hijos como unos locos por decir que su marido los golpeaba cuando ella "recordaba vivamente" haberse caído de las escaleras.

Pero no era así, cada día era igual y algunos hasta peor que el anterior. Sus hermanas llamaban cada día preguntando por su estado, a veces mentía con un "hoy no fue muy malo, solo un par de insultos" pero otras simplemente estallaba en llantos que se callaba al instante diciendo "no one-chan no hace falta que vengas por mi" "estoy bien, estoy bien solo que hoy fue un poco mas difícil" y solia terminar aquellas llamamadas con un "también las extraño" con los ojos vidriosos.

Ellas se habían ido para tener un futuro mejor, pero habían prometido volver. La mayor de todas Misaki, había encontrado un buen empleo mientras que Sakura estudiaba derecho y trabajaba medio tiempo. Y por ultimo Makoto estudiaba plenamente psicología, con el fin de entender y curar a su madre. El castaño no podía simplemente darse el lujo de ser un peso para sus hermanas, y además de eso dejar a su madre sola con aquel sujeto que ya no consideraba como padre.

Ese hombre que podía ser todo risas y paternidad de puertas para afuera. Parecía que con solo pisar el interior de la casa ocurría una transformación tenebrosa. En donde tenias que cuidar hasta la forma que respirabas. Solía ser peor cuando volvía de beber, pero esas noches Tadashi ya no se levantaba al escuchar los gritos de aquel hombre, ya no se atrevía a salir de su cuarto.

No quería volver a mentir, no quería volver a mentirle a él, a Tsukki quien inocentemente creía en sus palabras.

Todo había ocurrido una noche que tras haber oído los gritos de su madre seguidos por los de su hermana había bajado las escaleras casi trastabillando, encontrándose una escena mas que conocida, pero no por eso menos dolorosa. Al bajar vio a su madre siendo tomada por el cabello mientras estaba arrodillada y a una de sus hermanas acostada en el suelo sosteniéndose la barriga, seguro fue una patada que no vio venir. Su única reacción fue abalanzarse hacia su padre, que en un ataque de rabia rompió una botella en su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en el momento.

Lo único que recordaba fue que al despertar vio a todas su hermanas preocupadas ofreciéndole sonrisas de alivio y esperanza. Horas mas tarde de ese día su hermana mayor le dice que no pudo realizar la denuncia que que su padre afirmo y reafirmo que esa botella se había caído del estante y que su madre lo avalaba. Era imposible que ese hombre llegue a la prisión, era como si tuviera a su madre bajo un hechizo, el mas cruel y oscuro hechizo del mundo. Pero lo peor llego minutos despues, en forma de un rubio de 12 años que parecia haber corrido una maraton, esa fue la primera vez que lo vio tan preocupado. Y Yamaguchi solo atinó a contestar con una sonrisa y un:

_"Lo siento Tsukki, no vi aquella botella"_

Se sentía sucio, como mentirle al ser mas importante que había sido su amigo. El megane solo sonrió mas aliviado de que solo fueran un par de puntos en la cabeza y que volvería en una semana a la escuela. Se marcho con la promesa de vicitarlo y un simple "Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez". Oh si supieras Tsukki, no le dirías eso pero tampoco le podrías decir o hacer otra cosa. Sólo sabia que mentirle le hacia sentir mal, sucio como si fuera de lo peor, pero aun así no paraba de mentirle aunque el otro no se diera cuenta y solo le pedía ser mas cuidadoso cada vez que notaba algún golpe en su brazo, le agradecía al cielo que no viera su abdomen.

Pero así era la vida de Yamaguchi Tadashi, un adolescente casi normal, que solo compartía sus penas con sus hermanas, y que fuera de la casa era todo lo que quería ser, un alegre chico que le va bien en la escuela, que juega al voleibol con sus compañeros, que tiene un mejor amigo del que estaba enamorado y que solo quiere ser feliz. Quien diría que al cruzar la puerta de su casa se volvía en alguien calculador hasta llegar al punto de ser frío y estar a la defensiva en todo momento. Lo odiaba, odiaba parecerse en eso a ese hombre, pero si no era así las cosas iban a ser peor.

Lo único que podía hacer era distraerse, por suerte ese hombre no esperaba nada de el mas que respeto, eso le daba pie libre a practicar todas las horas posibles y llegar tarde a su casa solo para ver a su madre con otro moretón y una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro que le preguntaba como había ido la practica. En esos momentos sentía que su madre algún día volvería a ser la mujer independiente y fuerte que recordaba.

Tenia esperanza que se hacían mas fuerte cada vez que salia de casa y esperaba a aquel rubio que le hacia vibrar el corazón y le llenaba el estomago de mariposas. La misma persona a la que le mentía algunos días con sus falacias y otros días con sus sonrisas de "es solo que el examen va a estar difícil" lo que menos pensaba era en el examen y lo que menos le dolía era la cabeza cuando el de anteojos le mandaba mensajes para saber el motivo de su ausencia.

Día a día se sentía cada vez peor, si por su madre que ya no sabia cuanto mas esperar. Si por su padre que cada vez era mas difícil de persuadir. Y si por Tsukishima que no sabia de sus sentimientos, y si los supiera de seguro les parecerían asqueroso. Pero no podía rendirse y no se iba a rendir.

Yamaguchi POV

Escucho el despertador sonar y me levanto rápidamente a apagarlo. Luego me dirijo perezosamente al baño para poder tomar una ducha rápida y al terminar me pongo el uniforme y tomo mi mochila para bajar a la cocina. En ella se encontraba mi madre,tan bonita como cada mañana, terminando de preparar mi almuerzo me regalo una sonrisa y me señalo una cosa sobre la mesada.

—Ahí se encuentra tu uniforme del club y un cambio de ropa Tadashi-kun.

Le di una sonrisa agradecida y guarde mi uniforme antes de sentarme a desayunar. Como agradecía que ese hombre saliera de la casa antes que yo.

—Mama hoy también volveré tarde, me quedare practicando mi saque— le Sonreí tranquilo, a este punto las sonrisas se me dan tan bien, que nadie podría dudar de ellas.

—Claro cariño, pero no vuelvas tan tarde, sabes que a tu padre no le gusta eso.

Casi me atraganto con el pan pero logre disimularlo mascullando un torpe "Esta bien" terminando mi desayuno lleve mi plato al fregadero para así poder ver a mi madre mas de cerca y sonreírle —Hoy tus pecas son mas bonitas Mamá.

Se enrojeció un poco y empujándome a modo de broma —Hijo no me digas eso tan temprano y no te olvides tu almuerzo.

Tome el dichoso almuerzo y dedicándole una sonrisa a mi madre antes de doblar por el pasillo, parando para ponerme los zapatos de calle y gritar un "Ya me voy" siendo seguido por un "Cuidate" de mi madre. Camine un poco hasta llegar a una esquina en donde siempre me encuentro con mi amigo de la infancia y actual amor, pero eso el nunca lo sabría. Me pongo algo melancólico al pensar eso, pero se me pasa al ver que a una cuadra se acerca Tsukishima con su típico andar tranquilo y mirada desinteresada, mi corazón da un vuelco al verlo pero lo disimulo con una sonrisa y mi típico saludo.

—Buenos días Tsukki~

—Buenos días.

Igual que todos los días camine hasta su lado sacando tema de conversación cada vez que podía o a veces me quedaba callado y disfrutaba de su compañía en silenció. Se sentía tan bien estar a su lado que a veces hasta olvido a mi madre,suspiro al recordarla súbitamente y miro al suelo, hasta que...

—¿Te sucede algo Yamaguchi?

_Dios no me di cuenta y suspire, tranquilo solo debo sonreír y negar con la cabeza_.

—No Tsukki no es nada, solo que...emmn no logro mejorar en mis saques jejeje.

Me río solo para apaciguar las cosas, el solo asiente y me dice que debe ser pesado pero que si quería mejorar que no había otra alternativa. Dios a veces quería tanto saber que diría si supiera lo que me sucedía, tal vez sienta lastima, o no le importaría. Es lo malo, es muy difícil imaginarse una reacción de el.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela las clases transcurren sin ningún problema hasta llegar el almuerzo en donde me levanto y espero a que Tsukki lo haga también para poder ir a almorzar fuera. Era tranquilo y disfrutaba cada momento en el que pudiera estar con el.

—Hoy es un lindo día ¿No crees Tsukki?

—Aja.

A veces dolía que fuera tan frío pero no podia pedir nada mas, después de todo solo eramos amigos. Terminamos de comer tranquilamente y en el pasillo unos chicos que corrían me empujaron haciendo que mi espada se golpeé contra la pared.

_Mierda._

Pensé, mientras entrecerraba mis ojos por el dolor, ese golpe de hace tres días aun dolía al tacto y otro golpe así va a hacer que me duela todo el día. Justo lo que necesitaba otro recordatorio latente de las cosas no son como las dejo ver. Abro los ojos para ver a Tsukki mirar mal a esos chicos y luego extenderme la mano, que la tome sin dudar un solo segundo.

—Gracias Tsukki.

—Si quieren correr que vallan al parqué— hace una mueca de desagrado y me aprieta la mano. Que hasta ese entonces no me había dado cuenta que aun sostenía entre la suya. Me ruborice un poco y mire hacia otro lado, el solo me soltó y siguió caminando, hasta que paro y me miro diciendo —¿No vas a venir?

Yo solo sonreí y lo alcance hablándole de lo mal que me parecía ese comportamiento, y el solo asentía y lanzaba comentarios mordaces. Al llegar al salón las clases siguieron sin ningún percanse mas que mi dolor de espalda, sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a retorser para aliviar el dolor. Pero aun así aguante pacientemente hasta que sonó la campana. Tome mis cosas y espere a que mi amigo de lentes este listo. Cuando termino nos dirigimos al gimnasio en silencio que fue interrumpido por Tanaka-san que nos dio a ambos unos golpesitos en la espalda, cosa que para mi dolió mucho mas que eso.

—¿Listos para el entrenamiento?

Yo suprimí una queja y sonreí de lado asintiendo, mientras que Tsukki solo lo miraba fastidiado. Entonces Tanaka nos tomo de las muñecas y nos hizo correr lo que quedaba de camino, yo solo podía sonreír un poco por aquello. Al llegar me cambie a velocidad luz para que nadie me vea.

—Si quieres puedes adelantarte Yamaguchi.

—Esta bien Tsukki.

Le sonrió alegre y al llegar ayudo a la mánager a sacar algunas cosas de la bodega. Básicamente siempre lo hacia ya que era el primero en terminarse de cambiar siempre.

—Gracias por tu ayuda Yamaguchi.

—No hay de que Shimizu-san.

El entrenamiento pasa con algunas complicaciones de mi parte ya que el dolor en mi espalda esta latente como una picadura de mosquito nueva, solo que mas dolorosa. Terminamos y antes de que el capitán nos deje ir a cambiaron el profesor Takeda-san dio un anuncio que me dejo helado.

—Chicos quiero verificar su salud física rápidamente, así que si no es mucha molestia le pediré que se saque las playeras un momento.

—¿Acaso usted sabe algo de salud?

Gracias a dios Suga-san estaba ahí para hacer aquella pregunta.

—Solo lo básico como para darme cuenta si alguno se esta sobre-exigiendo fisicamente.

Sentí a Kageyama y a Hinata tensarse a mi lado, pero no estaban mas tensos, que yo...¿que haría si el grupo se entera de la verdad? Definitivamente no quiero que se enteren, no quiero que tengan lastima de mi y mucho menos que Tsukki se entere ¿Que pensaría? No quiero ni imaginarmelo, así que me acerque al profesor y le dije que tenia un compromiso y si no podía hacerlo después. Y aunque el profesor dudo me dejo marcharme, salio escuchando los gritos de Tanaka-san y Noya-san.

Al terminar mi practica me dirigí lentamente a mi casa, haría cualquier cosa por retrasar mi hora de llegada. Pero como quien no quiere la cosa termine llegando a esta, sin hacer ningún ruido entre y me saque los zapatos, planeando subir inmediatamente a mi habitación. Al parecer el universo no esta de mi lado ya que al pasar por por la cocina me encontré solo a mi padre sentado con un platobsobre la mesa y con una mirada de fastidio. Evite mirarlo mas y trate de caminar mas rápido hasta que...

—¿Porque llegas tan tarde Tadashi?

—Le dije a mamá esta mañana que me quedaría practicando mi saqué— respondí mordaz, como si eso me diera un poco mas de distancia de ese hombre.

—Bueno pues mañana no te quedaras a esas estupideces, deberás ayudar mas a tu madre ya que la muy idiota quebró una muñeca hoy.

Soltó como si nada, y mis ojos se agrandaron de tal manera que que solté mi mochila poniéndome rojo de la ira y hacercandome un paso a el.

— ¡¿Que le has echo?!

Su mirada fue de puro fastidio y se levanto de la mesa, solo para recordarme que era mas alto que yo, como lo detestaba.

—Ella simplemente no fue una buena mujer.

Sonrió de lado y fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. En un ataque rápido de ira me balance contra el y le di un puñetazo rápido en la cara, pero el casi al instante de eso me tomo por ambas muñecas y levantándome del piso, me miro con sorna.

—No me digas que tu también quieres que te rompa la muñeca— apretó en especial mi muñeca izquierda, ganándose un chillido de dolor de mi parte lo que provocó que sonría de nuevo — Pero seria inútil tener a dos inválidos en la casa— hizo una mueca de pensar y luego cambio a una de malicia al ver el cuchillo arriba de la mesa tomándolo y en movimiento rápido me corto superficialmente la palma de la mano. Tube que morderme el interior de para no gritar del dolor, era la primera vez que se salia de sus típicos golpes.

—A ver si aprendes quien eres de una vez en esta casa.

Luego me tiro al piso de la cocina, esto es tan malo, debo parar el sangrado, debo buscar a mi madre, debo hacer mis deberes y preparar mi comidas de mañana, y mas que nada debo responder mi móvil, pero no hago nada solo me quedo en el suelo sollozando hasta que suena el timbre.

_¿Cuanto tiempo estube así? _

El no contesta así que ya no esta, y mi madre debe de estar durmiendo, no quería ver a nadie pero aun así me levante y abrí la puerta, sorprendido por lo que veía y como autoreflejo guarde mi mano tras mi espalda mientras le sonreía a mi vicitante.

—Yameguchi se que debería haberte avisado pero no contestabas mis mensajes.

Me miro y luego fruncio el seno.

_Debo tener toda la cara llena de lágrimas, tonto, tonto_.

—Lo siento Tsukki es que no tenia batería y me había olvidado de él— le Sonreí.

_Otra mentira, que bien_.

Parecia que no me iba a creer pero aún así siguió hablando.

—Necesito mi cuaderno de apuntes...

Me seguía escudriñando con la mirada.

_Esta sospechando, es malo pero solo sonrie._

Me doy la vuelta arrimando la puerta y tomo el cuaderno de mi mochila con mi mano sana.

_Que suerte que era la derecha_

Y volví para tenderle el cuaderno a Tsukki.

—Gracias Tsukki me fue de ayuda— le Sonreí implorando a que se valla de una vez, solo quería bañarme y dormir. Tomo lentamente el cuaderno y luego arrugo mas el seño mirando a mis pies.

—¿Eso es sangre?

_Mierda_

—¿Que haces en mi casa niño?

_Doble mierda_

Mi padre miraba a Tsukishima con un disgusto que no disimulaba, y el solo pudo sorprenderse por el tono de las palabras de aquel hombre que aparentemente es mi progenitor, que solo lo hizo a un lado y me miro con asco...

_Lo sabia, lo sabia...¡¿como diablos lo sabia?! El sabe que Tsukki a mi me..._

—Ya es tarde niño vete a tu casa.

Acto seguido le cerro la puerta en la cara y yo solo podía temblar por el shock. El solo se apresuró a taparme la boca y susurrarme de manera escalofriante al oído las palabras que mas me habían asustado en toda mi vida:

—Si querías que te den por el culo solo debías pedirlo Tadashi...

Sollozaba, era lo único que podía hacer. Luego de eso esa noche fue muy larga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene escenas de abuso sexual, recomiendo que si eres muy sensible ante estos temas, que por favor no lo leas.**

**Ya con eso explicado, lo lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad. **

Yamaguchi POV

Me aleje de su mano dando un paso hacia atrás, y mirándolo con asco y miedo. Debía negarlo, era obvio que el no tenia porque saber, solo debía disimular, y con un tono cortante lo bastante bajo como para que solo el me escuchará.

—No se de que hablas, eso es a-asqueroso...— Mi voz me traicionó al ultimo momento, y mi estomago se hundió por aquello.

Me dirigió una sonrisa burlona y al mismo tiempo tétrica. De un momento a otro ya estaba sobre mi, con una mano me sostenía las muñecas por sobre mi cabeza y con la otra me tomaba firmemente el mentón, obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

—¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta la forma en que lo mirabas? Prácticamente lo desnudabas con la mira...

—¡Callate!— explote antes de que terminara con aquello, lo que necesito es que justamente ÉL me recuerde que soy un asco y un pésimo amigo.

_Aunque en ningún momento imagine a Tsukki de esa forma._

El solo apretó mas mis muñecas, en ese momento ya no sentía mis manos, mi mentón dolía, y sentía que su miraba me asfixiaba. No iba a llorar, no de nuevo, no lo dejaría saber que me afectaba de sobremanera. Pero algo dentro de mi me decía que ya lo sabía, y la sonrisa de satisfacción me lo confirmaba.

—¿Como fue que lo llamaste?...Ah si, _Tsukki..._

— ¡Callaté! ¡Callaté! ¡Callaté!— volví a estallar, pero esta vez me retorcí todo lo que pude intentando soltarme de aquel agarre del demonio. Por que tenia que decirlo así, de esa manera tan odiosa, tan falsamente dulce, tan...

_Tan exactamente parecido a como yo lo digo._

No quería aceptarlo, no lo iba a aceptar. Yo solo expreso amor al decir aquel nombre, mientras que el solo destila burla, asco y desprecio. Y no puedo soportar escuchar como agudizaba su voz para que parezca a la mía, lo odiaba, me confundía y no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Hasta que soltó mi mentón y me dio una cachetada que me hizo quedarme de piedra, mientras sentía entumecer mi mejilla, sin poder aliviarla con mi mano.

—No pienses que te haré caso a ti niño, pero creo que como ya se lo que te gusta podre ser un buen padre y complacerte...

Pánico era lo único que podía sentir en aquel momento, tenia que escapar, debía soltarme y salir de aquella casa. Pero su cuerpo es mas grande que el mio, no podía moverme ni un centímetro. Lo único que podía hacer era sentirme observado por su pesada mirada. Hasta que al terminar de mirarme como si de un estudio bizarro se tratase, se acerco tortuosamente a mi y me susurro, aquello que yo ya sabia, aquello de lo que siempre me sentí afortunado, aquel toque que siempre me había llenado de orgullo ahora solo parecía que había firmado mi sentencia de tortura...

—Eres idéntico a tu madre.

El poco aire que tenia en los pulmones pareció esfumarse, mientras cada bello de mi cuerpo se erizaba. Solo eso basto para que mis deseos de vomitar aparecieran y mis ojos se cristalicen lentamente. Aun así, con la garganta seca, el temor a flor de piel y las ganas de huir me arme de valor solo para hacer mas profunda mi tumba.

—¿Y-y?...

Me sonrió con malicia, como si hubiera sabido que respondería de aquella manera, pero solo me miro lascivamente mientras tomaba mi cadera con firmeza.

— Oh...¿De verdad quiere que te lo explique Tadashi o prefieres que te lo demuestre?

Su sonrisa me enfermaba, su mirada me paralizaba y el solo echo de saber que es lo que aquel demente iba a hacerme me hizo suplicar.

—P-por favo-or...n-no por favor...

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba llorando, parecía un llanto sin fin. Sentía como todo mi cuerpo temblaba pero aun así se resistía a aquel hombre que me sometía. No quería eso, preferiría cualquier cosa menos eso.

_No quiero, por favor no ¡No me toques_!

Era lo único que pensaba. Lo siguiente paso como flashes de cordura y dolor. Prácticamente era yo siendo amordazado, por que mis suplicas lo _molestaban, _siendo atado por las muñecas, que seguramente ya debían estar todas amoratadas, su cinturón me apretaba demasiado. En ningún momento pare de llorar e implorar al cielo por ayuda.

_Ayuda, Tsukki... Por favor te necesito ahora, por favor..._

Era de esperarse que nadie llegue si uno suplicaba en silencio, mientras el ser al que alguna vez llame padre me sacaba la camisa y hacia muecas de asco al ver que no poseía los pechos de mi madre o de mis hermana.

—Sabes ahora me pregunto, porque no le eh echo esto a ninguna de tus hermanas, la verdad que fue un desperdicio...

_Gracias a dios que jamas lo hiciste..._

Fue lo que pensé al escucharlo, eso significaba que solo yo tendría que sufrir esto. Por un momento me sentí mas solo que nunca, y aunque me era gratificante saber que mis hermanas nunca sufrieron esto sentí una asquerosa soledad invadiendome que solo me hacia sentir mas sucio. Pero luego sentí algo aun mas asqueroso, una mordida en mi hombro, una que dolía como los mil demonios. Al girar mi cabeza solo pude divisar al mi victimario sonreír con satisfacción, como si le hubiera hubiera gustado aquella probada de mi cuerpo. Y así había sido porque continuo mordiéndome todo el abdomen, el pecho y todo lugar que no había sido nunca marcado de aquella forma. Cada vez que mordía un moretón que el mismo había echo parecía enloquecer un poco mas y me daba pavor.

Continuo así un rato, aunque me resistía y me retorciera no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero cuando uno piensa que esta en el peor momento, las cosas se van al mismo infierno. Me sentí desfallecer cuando empezó a desabrochar los botones de mi pantalon. Me incline con pánico en la mirada, y el como si se tratara de un pero molesto estampó mi cabeza contra el suelo tan fuerte que creí que me desmayaría.

Pero el universo me odia, y aun sigo consiente, pero sin poder poner ni una gota de resistencia. Sin poder ni siquiera abrir los ojos. Tal vez algún día moriría por tantos golpes en la cabeza, como desearía morirme ahora. De lo único que me arrepentiría sería de mentirle a Tsukki...

_Oh Tsukki, perdón por mentirte y por quererme morir._

El simple echo de recordarlo me dio la fuerza para no dejar que los pensamientos suicidas se apoderen de mi.

Pero no duro mucho cuando tuve aquella sensación de ser partido en dos. Ninguna paliza podría compararse a la agonía que siento, era como si me estuvieran matando por dentro. Ya sabia a que se debía, pero aun así no iba a abrir los ojos y me limite a llorar con los ojos cerrados. Lo mas asqueroso llego cuando empezó a moverse dentro de mi, era así de horrible.

_Esta dentro de mi..._

Esa horrible sensación solo se iba intensificando a medida que su velocidad aumentaba. Creí que no lo aguantaría, pero cuando termino y sentir aquel liquido llenar mi interior, me sentí el ser mas horrible del universo. Aunque no era solo un sentimiento.

_No yo no soy, él es el mas asqueroso de todos._

Lo escuche reírse y balbucear algunas cosas que no quería comprender, para luego salir sin ninguna consideración de mi interior y con fastidio tomar su cinturón para después subir las escaleras.

Me quede en el suelo por lo que me parecieron minutos, en realidad fueron horas, que pase abrazado a mis piernas sin dejar de llorar. El sangrado de mi mano había parado por la falta de circulación y el tiempo que pase ahí. Aunque me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo tome todas mis cosas, que estaban desparramadas, para subir las escaleras y las tire en mi cuarto. Y antes de lanzarme a la cama, no podía dejar de sentirme sucio, como si miles de bichos microscópicos caminaran por mi piel. Sin pensarlo me metí al baño y tome auna larga ducha, que no logro que que toda la sensación desaparezca pero si minimizó su efecto.

Fue la ducha mas incomoda de mi vida, creí que en cualquier momento me volvería loco. Pero no, simplemente termine y me puse mi pijama evitando ver todas las marcas que cubrían mi cuerpo. Así me metí en la cama y mire mi celular, viendo la cantidad de alertas que aparecían en la pantalla.

Todas las llamadas perdidas eran de mis hermanas, al igual que los mensajes también, cosa que me sorprendió. Volví a revisar la mensajería para encontrar solo dos mensajes de Tsukki.

_**Tsukki (resivido a las 8:40 P.M)**_

_**¿Podrias devolverme mi cuaderno de apuntes?**_

_**Tsukki (resivido a las 9:02 P.M)**_

_**Voy por el**_

Era extraño, Tsukki no solía precipitarse de esa forma, pero tal vez solo quería el cuaderno. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no lo necesitaba para nada. Una idea de esperanza se me cruzó por la mente pero luego lo pensé mejor.

_Tsukki y muy reservado con sus cosas._

Suspire resignado y aun un poco dolorido, le respondí a mis hermanas con un simple "en la noche hablamos". Y luego me quede viendo un largo rato el contacto perteneciente a Tsukki. No sabia muy bien que esperaba así que finalmente me me arme de valor y le escribí lo de siempre.

_**Yo (enviado a las 5:20 A.M)**_

_**Lo siento Tsukki pero hoy no tengo ánimos para ir a la escuela, pero te deseo suerte~**_

Al terminar lance el celular al otro lado de habitación y me arrope delicadamente, hasta que encontré la posición en que mi cuerpo no sufría de dolor. No quería soñar, solo quería dormir y despertar dentro de una familia normal, enamorado de alguna chica normal y viviendo una vida normal. Al fin el universo me escucha aunque sea a medias, por suerte esa noche/mañana no señe nada en absoluto.

Lo que si sentí fue que mi cuerpo dolía mucho mas que esa madruaga, y fue ya de por si un logro sentarme en la cama, sentía todos los músculos atrofiados, como si hubiera entrenado dos días seguidos sin parar. Me reí bajo al pensar eso y luego sentí un pánico recorrer mi colubna vertebral.

_¿Y si aquello se repetia?_

Me quede en shock sopesando las probabilidades. Obviamente era totalmente posible si me quedaba con mi padre a solas o si dejaba inconsciente a mi madre. En un movimiento rápido me acerque a la puerta notando que era bastante resistente, así podía encerrarme aquí en momentos dificiles. Pero si mi padre toma alcohol estoy seguro que esa puerta no resistiría. Así que observando mi habitación decidí que tenia que poner los muebles a modo de barricada para poder escapar.

Quien diría que terminaría escondiéndome de una posible violación en mi propia casa. Suspire y pensé que lo mejor para los músculos seria un baño caliente y largo. Tome mis cosas y me encerré disfrutando de la tranquilidad. La verdad es que sigo muy asustado pero...no puedo hacer nada al respecto, si hacia una denuncia mis padres decretarían lo contrario a lo que sea que yo diga. Me sentía tan desorientado, mis hermanas se pondrían como locas si se enteran...

_Un momento ¿Les iba a contar de aquello?_

Suspiro, si lo haría no había forma de que no les cuente de aquello, pero aun así corría el riesgo de que ellas regresaran inmediatamente, tendre que usar todo el tacto posible para que no se vuelvan locas.

Salí de aquel baño sintiéndome un poco mejor, lo suficiente como para poder caminar sin cojear, pero ya no debo pensar en eso. Me vestí con ropa de casa y baje a la cocina. Me moría de hambre, al llegar encontré a mi madre inmersa en sus pensamientos. La mire por un minuto y medio en donde no se movió para nada.

—¿Mamá?

—Eh...¿Yamaguchi-kun?...si te sientes mal deverias volver a la cama.

Frunci el seño al oírla, ella no solía ser despreocupada con nosotros, es mas a veces hasta solía exajerar respecto a nuestra salud.

—Ya no me siento tan mal, pero...—la mire inseguro por lo que iba a preguntar —¿Como es que sabes que me sentía mal si no me has visto desde ayer?

—Es que tu padre me dijo que tu te sentías mareado y que no te molestará

—Pero aun así debiste subir a verme—le dije en tono de reproche, ya que ella no es dejar a sus hijos a la buena de dios, al menos se queda junto a nosotros mientras estábamos enfermos. Suspiro abriendo el refrigerador.

—Tu padre me esta engañando.

Casi dejo caer la caja de leche que había tomado para ver a la cara a mi madre, la cual parecía muy enojada. Podría jurar que hace años no veía a mi madre enojada de aquella manera, pero lo que hizo que se me encoja el estomago fue la mirada que me daba.

_Parece que estuviera enojada conmigo...pero eso no tiene sentido..._

—¿Como?¿Con quien?— no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, tal vez mi madre empezaba a ver el mundo como realmente es. Ella solo empezó a llorar como el si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Me acerque a ella ya que me da pena, pero ella se alejo y me dio una bofetada llena de rencor mirándome con furia.

—¡Si tu lo sabes perfectamente Tadashi!

Me quede helado en el mismo lugar sosteniendo mi mejilla sin entender a que se refería... A menos que ella se refiera a..

—¡¿QUE?!

–.–.–

**Bueno, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron review uwu y a los lectores silenciosos también, llenan mi corazón de felicidad(?)**

**Es la primera vez que escribo acerca de este bello anime, pero tengo ese amor a Yamaguchi que no pude resistir. Necesitaba que sufra, pero creo que se me paso la mano u.u **

**Aclaración: los nombres de las hermanas se los puse yo, los desconozco, ya que se que tiene hermanas pero no sabia cuantas ni los nombres, así que los invente a conveniencia **

**Bueno, a mi parecer creo que se me fue la mano con el pobre Tadashi, y lamento si a alguien le afecto mucho todo lo que abarca la temática del fic.**

**Gracias por leer y un review tuyo me haría muy feliz~. Eso ayuda a que suba el cap mas rápido (?)**


	3. Chapter 3

Yamaguchi POV

La mire incrédulo mientras sostenía mi mejilla. Nunca creí que un golpe en esa zona dolería tanto. Pero al parecer lo que más me dolía era el corazón. Era como si la persona a la que más confianza le tienes en el mundo te apuñalara por la espalda, y poco importa que no pueda ver bien la realidad, poco importa el por qué… a estas altura ya todo me importa poco.

Mire el suelo pensando en alguna forma de salir de esta situación. Si algo no me convenía, era vivir con dos enemigos en casa. Mordí mi labio para no ponerme nervioso hasta que recordé eso. Esa maldita enfermedad podría, al fin, servirme de algo. Cerré mis puños al sentir el coraje que me inundaba al aferrarme a eso, pero era lo más fiable en estos momentos.

— ¿De qué hablas Mamá? No sé a qué te refieres – Le mostré una sonrisa forzada, ya que todo mi estómago se comprimía horriblemente al pronunciar aquello – No sé qué te sucede – Espere que reaccione a eso, pero solo frunció mas el ceño.

_Dios si no la engaño mi vida se volverá un infierno, _pensé.

— Tal vez solo tuviste un mal sueñ… –

— ¡No fue así!... y no trates de engañarme Tadashi… sé muy bien que te acostaste con tu padre – Me quede de piedra, esto de verdad tenía que ser una broma. No podía ser que mi madre de verdad haya llegado a esa conclusión. Sentía mi estómago encogerse horriblemente y la parte de atrás de la cabeza me palpitaba – Yo podría esperarlo de cualquier persona menos de ti hijo – decía mientras sollozaba y se sentaba en una silla que estaba en la cocina.

Yo solo me quede mirando mis zapatos sin saber que se suponía que debía hacer ahora. Me zumbaban los oídos y mis manos temblaban. Fingir demencia es lo único que quedaba. – Yo de verdad no sé de qué hablas mamá, ayer estuve en cama desde que volví de la escuela – Sonreí triste y me arrodille en frente de ella suspirado – Tu y yo sabemos que Papá es incapaz de engañarte – Trate de que no se me notara la repulsión que sentía al decir aquello.

Su sollozo empezó a disminuir hasta casi terminar. Me miro arrepentida y me abrazo por los hombros. Correspondí su abrazo y deje que se desahogara en un nuevo llanto. Seguro que estaba arrepentida por lo sucedido, suspire cansino mirando el reloj de la cocina. Casi treinta minutos llevábamos en esto. Empiezo a separarme, a lo que ella me mira tranquila y me toma de los cachetes haciendo que de seguro tenga alguna mueca rara.

— Hoy tus pecas están más bonitas, hijo –

_Lo dudo_

Le sonreí solo para complacerla y me dirigí hacia el refrigerador sacando la leche, dispuesto a tener un pequeño desayuno antes de ir a desplomarme a mi habitación.

— Perdón por lo de recién Tadashi, no sé qué me paso, de seguro fue un mal sueño – Yo también quisiera que fuese un mal sueño. Pero no me queda otra que arreglarme con lo que tengo. Me senté en la mesa con mi vaso de leche y mi insípido pan. A lo que mi madre se levantó e intento tomar la escoba, tonta costumbre de limpiar cada vez que se equivoca. La miro de reojo observando como hace una mueca de dolor. Es ahí cuando recuerdo que ella tenía la muñeca fracturada.

— Deberíamos ir al médico para que te revisen – La mire preocupado esperando que no se negara. Para mi suerte no lo hizo solo asintió y dijo que iba a ir por los documentos.

Decidí subir a cambiarme para acompañarla, pero al levantarme sentí toda la tención de mis músculos. De seguro era por estar arrodillado mucho tiempo y los nervios no me dejaron sentirlo. Suspire otra vez y trate de moverme de la forma menos dolorosa. Al terminar de cambiarme baje y me encontré con mi madre ya preparada y lista para salir. Metí el celular en mi bolsillo, el cual estaba apagado o posiblemente sin batería, junto con las llaves.

Al salir comencé a hablar con mi madre de distintos temas, aunque me dolía en el alma todo lo que sucedió, sentía que no podía culparla, después de todo ella no pidió enfermarse con ese sujeto. Me perdí en mis pensamientos ignorando completamente a mi madre hasta que ella me tomo del brazo para frenarme, a lo que yo la mire.

— ¿Me escuchaste Tadashi-kun? – Yo la mire desconcertado. No la verdad no tenía idea de lo que acaba de decir. Pareció comprender mi expresión ya que suspiro y negó leve con la cabeza – Te pregunte si ya tienes alguien que te guste –

De seguro me puse rojo como un tomate al no poder evitar pensar en Tsukki, solo tartamudee y mire hacia otro lado sin responder su pregunta. Notando que ya habíamos llegado al hospital. Deje que mi madre hablara con la recepcionista y yo me fui a sentar a los bancos que habían cerca. Sentía que cada movimiento empeoraba mi estado. Mi madre volvió con una sonrisa y dos papeles en su mano.

— Saque turno para ti también, tal vez puedan recetarte algo para los mareos – La mire horrorizado aunque después de pensarlo un poco talvez solo me harían unas preguntas al azar y me recomienden aspirinas, era lo lógico.

— Yamaguchi Tadashi presentarse en el consultorio tres por favor – Escuche decir por el altavoz, a lo cual me levante y le sonreí a mi madre, recibiendo una sonrisa más segura de su parte. Ahora que lo pienso siempre venimos al mismo hospital, acaso nadie sospecha nada o es normal algunas familias se golpeen por "accidente" cada mes. Suspire tocando la puerta y esperando respuesta.

— Adelante – Oí decir, seguramente al médico.

— Con permiso – Entre algo inseguro, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. El medico se encontraba algo serio y se sorprendió mucho al verme.

— Oh Yamaguchi-kun tanto tiempo sin verte – Lo mire confundido sin entender a qué se refería – Creo que ya te has olvidado de mí – Hizo una pausa para reírse un poco. Este doctor parecía extraño pero no parecía mala persona – No me sorprende ya que han pasado casi tres años desde la última vez que nos vimos —

— Acaso usted fue – Me quede sorprendido al reconocerlo – Usted fue quien me atendió cuando sucedió el incidente con la botella – sonreí feliz por haberlo recordado. Su cara se ensombreció al escucharme. Y yo me asuste un poco ante eso.

— ¿No es raro decirle incidente cuando fue un acto puramente intencional? – Mi corazón se paralizo al oírlo pero al instante volvió a sonreír – Será mejor que si vamos a hablar me presente, soy el doctor Endou – me estiro la mano y yo camine los pasos que me faltaban para estrechárselas, aunque al hacerlo una sensación de asco me recorrió el brazo, trate de ignorarla aunque de seguro hice alguna mueca – Veras yo soy amigo de tu hermana Misaki y estoy al tanto de toda la situación de la familia – lo mire sorprendido mientras una ola de pánico se apoderaba de mí.

¿Alguien sabía lo que le pasaba a mi familia? ¿Mi hermana le había contado a un extraño? ¿Qué se supone sabia? ¿Y si solo sentía lastima de nosotros? ¿O quería aprovecharse de la situación?

Mi mente quedo paraliza pero volvió a funcionar en cuanto el me sonrió con confianza, como si toda fuera a estar bien. Agudice la vista, dispuesto a despotricar en su contra, pero lo pensé mejor y solo hice una pregunta.

— ¿Misaki-chan? – Mi voz salió demasiado suave, tanto que hasta a mí me sorprendió que me haya oído.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tú no sabes nada? – Incline la cabeza tratando de pensar y luego negué – Bueno… creo que te lo debo contar – Me hizo señas para que me sentara, luego junto sus manos debajo del mentón y apoyo los codos en el escritorio – Veras ella me tenía mucha confianza ya que siempre que venía aquí yo la atendía, tarde o temprano me di cuenta de lo que le sucedía y al preguntarle no le quedó otra que contarme – Suspiro lento a lo que yo me encogí en el asiento – Al parecer no tenían forma ni dinero como para llevar un trámite de esa escala, a lo que yo me ofrecí a ayudarlos, aunque lo único que puedo hacer es mostrar como evidencia los archivos médicos de ustedes además de mi propia declaración –

Me sorprendí por lo que me decía, este hombre nos iba a ser de mucha ayuda y de seguro con todo lo que había archivado sería muy tonto decir que todos son "accidentes". Suspire más tranquilo y sonreí de manera amigable al especialista que tenía en frente.

— Le agradezco por todo lo que hace por nosotros Dr. Endou-san –

— Mi trabajo es ayudar a la gente Tadashi-kun –Me sonrió relajado al notar la mejora en mi actitud – Bueno sigamos con la consulta, que te trae aquí –

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar que fui al médico por unos "mareos". Sentí Como me comenzaban a dar arcadas al pensar lo que estaba por decir. Pero si mi hermana confiaba en esta persona, yo también lo haría. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar frio mientras yo trataba de recuperar el aliento que se me había escapado al oír sus palabras. Cuando conseguí el oxígeno necesario trate de hablar, pero solo conseguí boquear como un pez fuera del agua. Se levantó de su asiento y trato de calmarme poniendo una mano en mi hombro lo cual logro que de un respingo y me encogiera del asco que me produjo el simple toque, aún mayor que la última vez. Tome un par de bocanadas de aire y cuando me sentí listo, baje la mirada hacia mis piernas notando que mis manos estaban aferradas a mis pantalones, arrugándolos.

— B-bueno… yo... a mi… – cerré los ojos con fuera apretando aún más mis puños – Su-sufrí una violación – mi garganta aun retumbaba como si hubiera gritado por mucho tiempo, sentía la espalda fría y que el suelo se movía. Pero aun así mi interior se sentía tan liviano, como si se hubiese desatado de ese horrible peso. Levante la mirada hasta encontrarme con la cara del doctor, la cual parecía entre horrorizada y apenada.

— Yo… lo siento – Alce los hombros para restarle importancia, es que tenía razón, su trabajo era ayudar y para ayudar hay que preguntar cuál es el problema – Bueno la forma de proceder a partir de ahora es un poco más complicada – empezó a decir mientras se acercaba a un armario – Necesito que tu madre firme uno papeles que nos permitan hacerte una análisis y así sacar tener registros de los daños y… – Se paró en frente de mi con un gesto serio, el cual hizo que me siente recto en la silla – Debo hacer unas cuantas preguntas incomodas Tadashi — Sonrió apenado, me sorprendió bastante que un doctor pudiera hacer ese tipo de expresión, yo solo asentí y volví a encogerme en la silla. Tomo una libreta y una lapicera y comenzó a anotar – ¿Puedes decirme hace cuánto tiempo sucedió? –

Mordí mi labio inferior y trate de hacer cálculos mentales, tarde más de lo que se supone, pero él no me apuro en ningún momento. Me limite a responder con voz baja sin levantar la vista del suelo.

— Hace no más de doce horas –

Frunció el ceño y anoto, seguramente, lo que dije.

— ¿El uso fuerza física o te sometió de manera psicológica o a través de drogas? –

— Fuerza física… –

— ¿Dejo alguna marca visible como un hematoma o algo por el estilo? –

— Si –

— El…. ¿Eyaculo adentro? –

Me sonroje de vergüenza ante aquello, era tan denigrante que quería que me trague la tierra, pero de seguro me escupiría del asco. Tosí un poco al por la sorpresa, asintiendo sin levantar la vista.

— De seguro esto es muy traumático para ti, pero aun debo hacerte el chequeo genera y luego de eso recoger muestras biológicas, yo hablare con tu madre así que no te preocupes por eso – dijo tomando algunos papeles – Necesito que te pongas la bata y mientras yo salgo… Ah y no te preocupes todo estará bien – Me sonrió tan cálidamente que logro tranquilizarme un poco.

Me quede sentado, hasta que logre calmarme casi completamente y me levante para sacarme la ropa rápido y ponerme la bata, aunque como no sabía si sacarme la ropa interior me la deje puesta y me recosté en la camilla. Mire el techo y me pregunte si todo lo que pasaba era real.

_Es obvio que lo es, si no ya habría despertado._

Cuando escuche la puerta el doctor entraba acompañado de una enfermera que sonreía cálidamente.

— Hola Tadashi-kun soy la enfermera Mizuki y estoy aquí para que ayudarte en este procedimiento –

Mire intrigado al Doctor, sin entender a que se refería la mujer.

— Se nota que estas muy nervioso, y ya que de seguro no puedes traer a una persona de confianza pensé que tener a al menos una mujer durante el proceso te podría ayudar –

— Estar nervioso está bien Tadashi-kun – Se acercó y me toco el hombro, al contrario de lo que creí no sentí asco y eso me hizo sentir un poco más seguro.

Vi como el Endou-san anotaba algo en la libreta y la dejaba de lado.

– Bien, necesito que te recuestes y te quites la bata, no te hare nada, soy un profesional – Lo mire algo desconfiado pero a hice lo que me dijo. Escuche el silencio de su parte y luego me mire el abdomen desnudo. Ya veo porque evite hacerlo en todo este tiempo – Responde a medida que te pregunto ¿sí? –

La enfermera me tomo la mano para transmitirme confianza, a lo que yo suspire resignado.

— Si –

Comenzó a preguntarme con el mayor tacto posible como hizo las marcas de mis muñecas, mi torso y mis piernas, anotando todo. Luego fuel la parte difícil de "Recoger Muestras Biológicas", en donde tuve que sacarme la ropa interior para que pueda proceder, pero por suerte la enferma me contuvo y me abrazo luego de que ya había terminado. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había sollozado la mayoría del tiempo ni de que estaba temblando completamente. El doctor dijo que eran los nervios post-trauma.

La enfermera me dio una manta y se quedó a mi lado sin decir nada, era un poco reconfortante pero aun así seguía incómodo. Luego se despidió diciendo que tenía que seguir trabajando, yo le sonreí y agradecí por su ayuda. Me recosté planeando esperar y luego se me ocurrió que debería llamar a mis hermanas. Después de todo tal vez ahora con esto sería más fácil de proceder, aunque me duela admitirlo, ellas tendrían que volver aquí si planean llevar esto a la justicia, después de todo ellas ya no tienen quince años. Me levante buscando mi celular, agradeciendo a dios que solo este apagado. Marque rápidamente el número de mi hermana mayor y aguarde hasta que atendiera.

— ¿Tadashi-kun? – Su voz se oía entre sorprendida y preocupada. Yo suspire de alivio al oírla.

— Si Misaki one-san, llamaba para contarte lo que ocurrió – trate de hablar calmado, ya que si no lo hacia así de seguro se asustaría.

— No hace falta, Endou-san ya me llamo y me informo de la situación, nosotras ya nos estamos preparando para ir, aunque nos tomara una semana – Me Sorprendí al saber aquello, pero luego me alivie al saber que el Doctor no mentía y si nos quería ayudar – ¿Tu cómo te encuentras Tadashi?... O espera no respondas… pronto estaremos ahí y ya verás que todo ese infierno se acabara… Te lo prometo –

Una agradable sensación se depositó en mi estómago al oír que al fin había un freno para aquel problema denominado 'padre'. Sonreí feliz de que la vida al fin se demuestre tan buena conmigo.

— ¡Gracias one-san! – Exclame entusiasmado.

— Te equivocas Tadashi-kun… perdóname por no haber hecho algo antes – Podía escuchar la frustración y el dolor que sentía mi hermana. Mi entusiasmo se fue al traste al darme cuenta de la situación, jamás podría olvidarme de lo que sucedió anoche. Y solo había un culpable, y debía pagar por todo.

— Tú no podrías haberlo anticipado one-san, pero estaré bien si logramos que el este encerrado –

— Eso está casi arreglado, tu recupérate y yo arreglare las cosas por aquí… nos mantendremos en contacto – reí bajito al oír su determinación. Misaki era la única que podía ser así de efusiva.

— Entonces adiós –

— Hablamos luego – Corto la llamada y al instante empezó a vibrarme el celular, atendí sin pensar creyendo que era mi hermana de nuevo.

— ¿Qué sucede one-san olvidaste decirme algo? – hable algo cansado, ya que solía pasar a menudo.

— ¿Yamaguchi? ¿Dónde estás? – La vos que escuche a través del parlante me dejo estupefacto. ¿Tsukki? ¿Para qué me llamaría? No tiene mucho sentido.

— ¿Tsukki? ¿Sucede algo? No estoy en casa – trate de sonar normal pero los nervios se hacían presentes en mi voz.

— Eso ya lo sé, fui a tu casa a dejarte la tarea y no había nadie… se supone que si te sientes mal te quedas descansando – Hablo algo cansado. En una parte tenía razón pero en la otra…

— Lo siento Tsukki, estoy en el hospital ahora y…–

— ¿Hospital? ¿Es algo grabe? – Su voz sonaba preocupada – Dime en cual estas, iré a verte –

— No Tsukki no es nada grabe no hace falta que te molestes en…– En ese momento entro mi doctor interrumpiendo mi charla.

—Tadashi, ya tengo el papeleo listo y tengo la lista de medicamentos ah y añadí un par de calmantes para tus nervios – Palidecí al notar lo que había dicho.

— ¿Calmantes? Yamaguchi voy para allá – Afirmo mi amigo de la infancia, a lo cual solo pude gemir y gritar lo primero que se me cruzo por la cabeza.

— No hace falta que vengas – Y luego corte. Estaba respirando con dificultad y el doctor mi miro algo contrariado.

— Puedes irte a casa, en la receta esta todo, solo no debes esforzarte físicamente esta semana – Suspire y le di el adiós mental a la práctica de saque y un hola a una posible futura conversación incomoda con Tsukki.

_¿Que acaso al universo le gusta hacerme infeliz_?… lo más triste es que yo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

* * *

No tengo perdon de dios lo se...pero tuve problemas varios, y bueeee...no los voy a aburrir con mis problemas.

Ah y les agradeceria a las personas que se habian postulado como posibles betas que me dejar un MP para que nos pongamos en contacto... y si me odian yo no a ustedes...

a los que siguen esto aun...les agradezco... MUCHO

nos leemos...espero que pronto...


	4. Chapter 4

En algún momento me vendaron la herida de la mano y las muñecas también. Mire las vendas con desagrado, seguro la gente pensara que quise suicidarme o algo parecido. Mi madre está hablando con el médico, ni idea de lo que le debe de estar diciendo, pero seguro que mi madre no creerá que mi padre abuso de mí. Suspiro cansado y saludo al médico antes de salir del consultorio el asiente con la cabeza y me da una mirada que dice "Ten cuidado". Eso ya lo sé, pero gracias.

Camino hasta la puerta del hospital y me quedo mirando el cielo ¿En qué momento había oscurecido? Este día había sido eterno en todos los sentidos. Me siento cansada tanto física como psicológicamente. Al menos habrá una solución pronto, no puedo esperar a que mis hermanas vuelvan de Tokio para que termine ya esta pesadilla. Suspiro más tranquilo, aunque sé que no todo se va acabar cuando lo encierren, pero eso ayudara a que me sienta más seguro.

Vuelvo a mirar mis manos, la venda es molesta a la vista pero aun así sé que mi piel esta debajo de ella. Las cierro y las abro y parece real, si bastante real, parece que aún no creo que pronto se acabara todo esto. Es como una especie de esperanza invertida, si alguna parte de mí, aunque sea la más pequeña cree que esto no tiene fin entonces tal vez será un poco menos doloroso si todo esto no resulta. Suspiro por mis pensamientos negativos, se supone que no soy así. Saco mi celular y no tengo ningún mensaje, que suerte que Tsukki no vino a buscarme al final.

— Yamaguchi — Me doy la vuelta confundido para encontrarme con el rubio, que lucía algo agitado por haber corrido. Trago grueso al mirarlo enderezarse — ¿Cómo estás?— Parecía enojado, seguro es porque le corte la llamada.

— ¿Eh? Ah… Si es solo una… eh nada en realidad solo fue un — Mierda, mierda, mierda. No se me ocurre nada. Intento respirar profundo pero los nervios no me dejan. Doy un paso hacia atrás, si tomo distancia tal vez yo pueda pensar bien. Trato de inhalar de nuevo, pero no puedo. ¿Y si él se entera? ¿Y le doy asco? ¿Y si ya no quiere hablarme nunca más? ¿Qué voy a hacer si el ya no me quiere ni siquiera ver?

Tranquilo, tranquilo, me sujeto el brazo con mi mano izquierda para tratar de reconfortarme y miro al piso. Solo puedo ver el piso y me cuesta sentir mi propio tacto. Tengo que calmarme e inventar una mentira creíble. Una mentira que concuerde con las restricciones del doctor. Debo retroceder otro paso y ¿Por qué Tsuki me está tomando de la mano? El, él está diciendo algo pero no lo oigo, solo puedo escuchar mis pensamientos. Tengo que tranquilizarme y respirar, si eso es, debo de respirar un poco cada vez. Debo aspirar lento, pero cada vez que lo intento nada de aire pasa hacia mis pulmones.

Es como si fuera estrangulado dentro de una bolsa de plástico. No puedo respirar ¿Qué esto? ¿Por qué me sucede ahora? Me duele el pecho, siento que arde cada vez que intento inhalar. Tsuki sigue en frente mío cuando levanto la vista. Trato de sonreírle para que no se preocupe, aunque sus ceño esta fruncido y trata de que me calme. Mi pecho arde más al intentar hablar, duele y quema horriblemente. Siento la inmensurable necesidad de hacerme más pequeño. De oprimirme tanto que no pueda sentir el dolor. Mis rodillas ceden en el segundo que lo considero y mi cerebro comienza a sentir la falta de oxígeno. Todo a mí alrededor gira en el momento que mis manos están en el suelo.

Trato de no vomitar lo poco que tengo en el estómago. Quiero llorar y desaparecer. ¿Porque me sucede esto? ¿Qué es esto? Trato de respirar otra vez, porque no voy a dejar de intentar. Siento que mi pecho se incendia en el momento que lo hago. Llevo mis manos ahí para oprimirlo y trato de hacerme bolita, si me encojo más puede que ya no duela tanto y me pueda calmar. Pueda respirar y calmarme. Pueda hacer una mentira creíble y todo se solucionara, porque no sabría realmente que hacer si Tsukki me rechaza.

La mano de Tsukki seguía aferrada a la mía cuando la lleve a mi pecho así que evito que me encogiera en el suelo. Lo mire con pánico. Ah. Pánico. Esto es un ataque de pánico, que patético de mi parte tener uno de estos por miedo a que él se entere. Intento de nuevo respirar cuando lo veo a los ojos. Ese bonito ámbar siempre me calmo tal vez ahora también funcione. Siento el aire inundar mis pulmones y al oxigeno golpear mi cerebro. Mi vista titila en blanco unos segundos y luego un pitido corre por mis oídos. Tsukki ha estado moviendo los labios todo el tiempo, se nota que está asustado. Yo también lo estoy Tsuki, es la primera vez que algo así me pasa. El pitido paro y por fin puedo escucharlo.

— Yamaguchi tranquilízate y concéntrate en respirar — Asiento aliviado de que sea mi nombre lo primero que escucho de sus labios. Sonríe al ver que respondo a sus palabras, con sus brazos me obliga a mantenerme derecho. Aspiro otra vez y es menos abrumadora que la primera — Respira lento, como yo inhala y exhala — Sigo su ejemplo con un poco de nerviosismo.

Mis manos aun tiemblan y mi pecho va menguando en ardor. Me siento tan mal, solo quiero llorar tanto. Inhalo cuando Tsukki me lo indica. De Seguro es una carga para él, todo esto, solo quería darme la tarea y termino viéndome en este estado. Exhalo. Mis ojos me comienzan a picar y un hipeo escapa de mi boca. Inhalo. Y me atraganto el mi propia respiración. Él pone una mano en mi espalda y la comienza a frotarla en forma de círculos.

— Tranquilo Yamaguchi, hazlo despacio, conmigo por favor — Asiento de nuevo y le sigo el ejemplo. Trato de no pensar en nada mas mientras lo hago, solo mirar esos bonitos ojos color ámbar mirarme directo. Se sentía tan tranquilo de esta forma — Parece que ya estas estable — Me sonríe aliviado.

— S-sí, muchas gracias Tsukki… por todo esto, nunca me había pasado y estaba muy asustado — Comienzo a retorcer mis manos por los nervios. Dios espero que esas pastillas funcionen.

Tsuki se quedó pensando un rato sin sacar sus manos de mi espalda y mi mano vendada. Parecía algo ido y preocupado por todo esto. Lo mire expectante. Ya no me sentía tan mal, y toda la paranoia parecía haberse esfumado con el pánico. Me sentía tan seguro cuando me tocaba. Sin duda estoy perdidamente enamorado de él. Había veces en que pensaba que era malo estar enamorado tan fuertemente, que me atrapaba en una especie de vacío existencial al saber que nunca podríamos estar juntos de la forma que quiero. Pero otras, como esta, me hacían sentir tan inmensamente feliz a pesar de toda la mierda de vida que llevo. Podía hacerme sentir tan tranquilo y cálido luego de un ataque de pánico. Podía hacerme sentir querido aun sin quererme como yo lo quiero.

— Yamaguchi — Abrí los ojos en su dirección, en algún momento los cerré — Tu… ¿Puedes decirme que paso recién? — Parecía decidido a algo, pero no sabría a que.

— Bue-bueno fue un leve ataque de pánico — Trato de minimizar el hecho, pero obviamente no me sale muy bien que digamos.

— ¿Por qué? — Lo miro fijamente sin saber bien que decir, esto se está poniendo muy incómodo. Niego con la cabeza y aparto mi mirada — ¿No quieres decírmelo? — Asiento sin mirarlo aun — ¿Por qué Yamaguchi? —

— Es que…no quiero que sepas esto Tsukki…no, no aun… — Lo miro suplicante para que no pregunte nada más, no quiero que me deje solo. Una semana más y ya todo habría acabado Tsuki. Lo prometo.

— ¿Me lo dirás en algún momento? — Insistió mientras apretaba un poco mi mano. Una sensación cálida se anido en mi interior y asentí en el acto —Pero antes que nada, al menos dime que tu… — Lo mire curioso y me di cuenta que estaba viendo directamente a las vendas de mis muñecas, como si fueran un horrible mal — Tu no intestaste… suicidarte ¿Verdad? —

Lo mire incrédulo por esa pregunta. Obviamente yo no intentaría algo como eso, aun me queda mucho por vivir y nada podría ser suficiente excusa para mí mismo como para hacer eso. Hacer eso sería como firmar el contrato a mi padre por haberme hecho la vida miserable. Y no es verdad, yo aún puedo vivir mejor y ser feliz, inmensamente feliz. Si yo hiciera eso estaría de alguna forma lastimando a Tsuki, y eso es lo que menos quiero, tal vez él es mi puente a la cordura, o hacia la vida mejor dicho. Sonrió cálidamente al mirarlo.

— Descuida Tsuki, no fue nada de eso, solo son unos feos moratones — Destape un poco de mi muñeca derecha para dejarle ver, era una horrible combinación de purpura negro y amarillo alrededor. Se sentía más doloroso cuando lo veía — ¿Ves? Ningún corte — Sonreí satisfecho y el sonrió un poco más aliviado.

— Lo siento por eso. Yo ayer me asuste cuando vi la sangre, y al ver el vendaje no sabía bien que pensar — Se excusó un poco, acariciando mi muñeca con su pulgar. Me estremecí ante el tacto y de seguro me sonroje un poco.

— Ah es que ayer tuve un accidente con un cuchillo — Y un padre, pero eso no lo diría.

El parece asentir a eso sin dejar de acariciarme la muñeca, parecía culpable por alguna razón. Tal vez por el ataque de hace un rato. Pero no me gustaba para nada esa cara. Pero entonces comenzó a vendarme de nuevo antes de pararse de nuevo y levantarme a mí en el proceso. Me mira decidió antes de abrazarme.

— No dudes en llamarme si tienes algún problema ¿Si? — Parecía totalmente serio. Su olor y tacto me adormecían la existencia, se sentía muy bien.

— Si — No tenía otra cosa que decir.

— No importa lo que sea ¿Si? Siempre estaré para ayudarte Yamaguchi — Se alejó para mirarme a la cara con su rostro perfectamente serio. Aunque su voz era muy gentil. Sentí que un pequeño peso fue liberado de mi pecho y no pude evitar las lágrimas de alivio que me produjeron sus palabras.

— Si Tsukki — No vi si sonrió de nuevo pero sentí su abrazo firme durante otro rato, hasta que me calme.

— Ya debo irme, mi mamá debe de estar preocupada — Se alejó un poco y se ajustó la mochila. Ahora que lo veo bien aún lleva el uniforme de la escuela — ¿Tu estarás bien? —

— Mi madre está adentro, así que está bien. Gracias por preocuparte Tsukki — Le hago un ademan con la mano para que se tranquilice. El asiente y comienza caminar hasta que para y se voltea a verme.

— ¿Vendrás mañana a la escuela? —

— Amm, si pero no podré hacer las actividades del club, lo siento Tsuki — Me sobe la nuca con algo de vergüenza.

— Eso está bien, nos vemos mañana Yamaguchi — Me sonrió antes de volver a caminar. Dios como los haces tan guapos.

Me quede un rato más en la puerta hasta que mi madre salió de una vez por todas con una bolsa llena de medicamentos y una guía de como tomarlos. Creo que el doctor exagera un poco. La miro incrédulo hasta que ella me comienza a explicar mientras emprendemos el camino a casa. Dijo que me veía más feliz desde que salí del hospital y yo le respondí que no tenía idea a que se refería. Conversaciones banales con mi madre son las cosas que me devuelven la fe. Desde la esquina ya veía mi casa como una especie de castillo embrujado a la espera de tragar nuestras almas. Suspire antes de abrirle la puerta a mi madre.

Ambos saludamos como típicamente se hace, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Ayude a mi madre a hacer la cena después de tomarme la medicina que era excesivamente complicada, ya veo porque tardo tanto en salir. Comimos en silesio agradable y prepare mis cosas para el siguiente día. Iba siendo una noche bastante tranquila hasta que el demonio hizo acto de presencia. Llego obviamente borracho y con un humor de los mil infiernos. Me quede de piedra al oír su típica pelea con los zapatos. Gire mi rostro para ver la cara de molestia de mi madre, era la expresión de esposa enojada que no duraba nada ante un par de golpes de mi padre.

Me quede quieto en mi lugar esperar el próximo movimiento del tipo. Si subía las escaleras entonces estaba salvado pero si viene a la cocina estaré perdido y las posibilidades de que vuelva a pasarme lo mismo de ayer eran muy altas. No respiro solo para escuchar el sonido que hacen las maderas del suelo al pisarlas. Para mi suerte el solo sube las escaleras gruñendo un par de maldiciones. Suspiro aliviado y termino lo que estaba haciendo antes de subir silenciosamente a mi habitación.

Al llegar a ella me pongo un pijama y la crema para las muñecas antes de vendarlas de nuevo. Me arropo en mi cama sin poder evitar notar la diferencia de en mi dolor muscular. Es mucho más aguantable ahora que esta mañana. Esas drogas deben estar haciendo su trabajo. Bostezo sin pensar en nada en absoluto, era lo mejor, no pensar en nada y dormir era una buena sensación.

Abro mis ojos a mitad de la noche con una mano en mi boca evitándome gritar. Lo primero que veo son los ojos oscuros y psicópatas de mi padre. Con una sonrisa enferma adornándole el rostro. Su respiración era agitada y asquerosa. No puedo evitar retorcerme a lo que él me toma por las muñecas y con la otra me recorre la piel del cuello. Todo está oscuro, no veo mi celular ni la puerta, solo le veo a el encima mío tocando todo mi cuerpo con sus asquerosas manos. Trato de resistirme, y patalear, es tan inútil que no sé porque lo sigo intentando.

Su boca se acerca a mi cuello y comienza a mordisquearla. El sonido del chapoteo de la saliva estaba tan cerca que sentía las arcadas venir por mi garganta. No quiero esto, de verdad que no lo quiero. Sus manos seguían manoseándome pero yo ya no me podía mover ni gritar. No me podía mover. Estoy tan asustado, solo déjame de una vez por favor solo quiero que me dejes. Parecía no darse cuenta que podría estar muerto si no fuera por mis ojos abiertos. De repente solo para y se acerca a mi rostro para lamerme la mejilla.

— ¿Es porque no soy Tsuki que no quieres esto? — Lo mire horrorizado por su pregunta — Entonces puedo ser el si tú lo quieres — Veo como el rostro oscuro de mi padre se transforma en un tipo de Tsuki. Uno con mirada psicópata y sonrisa tétrica — ¿Así está mejor Yamaguchi? —

Despierto a las tres de la madrugada y no puedo evitar llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Por qué sueño estas cosas? Es tan horrible que hasta mi propio subconsciente me odie, yo solo quiero dormir y no tener que sufrir estas cosas. Solo quiero una vida normal sin nada de esto ¿Qué tan difícil es? ¿Qué puedo hacer para no soñar algo así de nuevo? Quiero morir un poco en este momento. No puedo hacer que las lágrimas paren y mi pecho esta tan paseado que apenas puedo respirar. No quiero otro taque de pánico estando solo en mi habitación. ¿Acaso nada de lo que quiero se me puede dar?

Calmo mi respiración pero las lágrimas siguen un rato y cada vez que cierro mis ojos no puedo evitar recordar la cara de mi padre transformándose en Tsuki. Siento un revoltijo en mi estómago. Intento dormir una y otra vez sin éxito. Suspiro y miro la hora, y solo son casi las cuatro. Mañana estaré muy cansado como para prestar suficiente atención y aunque las drogas me den sueño no puedo dormir. Tomo mi celular y sin pensarlo dos veces marco un número. Espero impaciento y contando los tonos. Esto de seguro era una mala idea.

— ¿Diga? — La voz adormilada de Tsuki no se hizo esperar. Me sentí aliviado inmediatamente al oírlo.

— Lo siento por despertarte Tsukki, es que tuve un mal sueño y tu dijiste que te podría llamar — Hable un poco demasiado rápido de lo que una persona recién despertada podría procesar.

— Esta bien, esta bien — Lo escucho bostezas y removerse en las mantas — ¿Qué soñaste? — Me quede en silencio al escuchar su pregunta que obviamente no responderé. Se quedó un momento esperando y luego suspiro — ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —

— No lo sé ¿Podrías hablarme de algo? — Intente algo esperanzado, escuchar su voz también me relajaba, así que esta ahora parecía una buena idea.

— ¿Cómo qué? —

— Cualquier cosa esta bien mientras pueda oír tu vos — Parece pensar un momento y luego comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

— Aristóteles refleja sus idea de la ética y moral en "La Ética a Nicómaco" afirmando que toda acción humana se realiza en busca de un fin el fin de la acción es el bien que se busca .El fin se identifica con el bien — Narra como si lo estuviera leyendo de un libro, no puedo evitar reírme, por un momento pensé que me iba a hablar de dinosaurios o algo parecido así que no pude evitarlo — ¿Por qué te ríes? —

— ¿Por qué me cuentas estas cosas? —

— Dijiste que cualquier cosa esta bien —

— No creí que ibas a narrar a Aristóteles —

— Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió —Sigo riéndome un momento más sin poder evitarlo realmente. De verdad que amo a este chico— Cállate Yamaguchi —

— Lo siento Tsukki —Intento parar mi risa sin mucho éxito, pero el parece ignorarlo.

— Como iba diciendo. Por muchas de esas acciones emprendidas por el hombre como un "instrumento" para conseguir otro fin, otro bien Aristóteles nos dice que la felicidad es el bien ultimo al que aspiran todos los hombres por naturaleza. La naturaleza nos lleva a buscar la felicidad, una felicidad que Aristóteles identifica con la buena vida, con una vida buena — A medida que iba hablando yo iba cerrando los ojos hasta caer en el mundo de Morfeo. Tal vez se enoje por no escuchar el punto del tema, pero espero que se alegre de que pudo volver a hacerme dormir. Quisiera dormir todas las noches de esta manera.

* * *

Lo se se que no tengo perdon de dios, ni yo misma me perdono, pero espero que al menos no me maten. Quiero aclarar algunas cosas.

Si las re flashee con las hermanas de Yama, pero admito que las necesito para la historia. Segundo ¿Me odian por hacer sufrir al bebu o por no actualizar?

La verdad tengo una muy buena excusa y se llama universidad así que no se que mas decirles, prometo no abandonar esto así que no pierdan la calma, tratare de que no se haga costumbre eso de actualizar cada 6 meses, yo las quiero y de verdad lamento no responder sus reviews, ahora que se como voy a responder los que me lleguen. Gracias por leer hasta aquí.


End file.
